


Of Humans and Monsters

by crxzybxby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxzybxby/pseuds/crxzybxby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New York Slasher was on a rampage- a new kill each day. Each was a young male, mid twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Their throats were cut and a heart sticker was placed right on top of where their hearts were. Steve Rogers was a perfect specimen of what the Slasher liked, and the NYPD knew it. So, as a lowly deputy, he would do anything to prove to the upper ranks that he was worthy of being one of them.</p><p>Of course, that meant he would be bait for the Slasher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to let you all know that Bucky will be depicted as a murderer with PTSD and has many flashbacks in this fic. There will be graphic violence, along with swearing, yelling, and anything typical for a serial killer. This will probably be 10-15 chapters :)

Steve was twenty-six and straight out of the academy. NYPD always needed a few extra cops, and he knew the city like the back of his hand, so he was hired almost as soon as he'd finished training. He was ecstatic, to say the least- he wouldn't have to borrow money from Sam or work three dead-end jobs to afford to pay rent and get a decent meal for himself and America, his three-year-old daughter. There would be no more crummy apartments or just bread and water for dinner- or so he thought.

His first paycheck would barely cover groceries for two weeks, which was just some fruit, cold cuts, bread, and a gallon of milk. Working as a deputy wasn't going to be a very classy life, he already knew that, but this was barely more than his eight bucks an hour job at Subway. Steve groaned, knowing he'd have to keep the shitty second job, or maybe sell some of his art for once, if he was going to get out of Brownsville and into a decent apartment that America could safely walk to school from.

At work the next day, Chief Fury sat all of the new officers down in Conference Hall A. He looked over each of them, his one eye reading their body language until it stopped on Steve.

"Anyone who isn't approved to be undercover, get out," he announced, motioning towards the door. Three or four of the ten that were in the room scrambled out, not wanting to lag behind and risk Fury's wrath. Steve stayed seated- he trained in undercover at the academy, along with the woman that sat next to him, Natasha Romanoff.

Nat had become one of Steve's best friends at the academy- she was like him. A single mother to a little girl named Kate, living in a shitty neighborhood. No one fucked with Natasha, though- she was trained in martial arts, kickboxing, and surprisingly, ballet. Her father was also the head of the Brooklyn branch of the Russian Mob, so there was that. Nat wanted out of the mob and to bring any one causing harm to justice, which caused her and the rest of her family to fall out of touch. Steve knew that her father still watched over her, and her daughter was actually named Katya, after Nat's mother.

"Steven G. Rogers," Chief Fury read from a file, "and Natalia 'Natasha' A. Romanoff. Trained undercover at the Academy, two kindred spirits," he looked over the top of the file and made eye contact with Steve, "I'm sure you've heard about the Slasher."

It wasn't a question. Everyone had heard about the Slasher. Steve was just his type.

"Of course, sir. Been trying to stay more safe because 'a him."

"How would you feel about being bait?" Fury asked, putting the file down, "With Romanoff to protect you?"

Steve swallowed hard. Was Fury really asking him to consider putting himself up as bait for the Slasher to come and kill? That would be extremely dangerous. If Nat couldn't protect him, America would be all alone. Her mother had dropped her off on the doorstep as an infant, wrapped up in a blanked with a note pinned to her, 'Take care of my little girl, you know I can't. All my love, P.C.'. Steve's longtime lover was going places, big places, and that was why she couldn't be with him anymore. Having to raise a little girl would ruin her career, and if Steve died in action, he wouldn't be able to rely on Peggy to raise their child.

Of course, bringing this guy in would guarantee a pay raise, or at lest, a big bonus. Steve needed the money to get Meri into a safer neighborhood.

"I'd be okay with that. Nat?" he asked, glancing to his friend, who was wearing a poker face. Nat was usually unreadable, so it was no surprise. She turned to Steve and smiled.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Steve," her voice was measured and calm, like always. Natasha liked to be a mystery, but Steve had known her for long enough to recognize her small signs of discomfort- her fingers tapped restlessly on the chair she sat on, and her foot bounced up and down.

"Great. This isn't your everyday undercover mission- you can use your own names, but you'll be moving into an apartment together in Brooklyn Heights- that's where he usually strikes. Steve, go for walks early morning and just after dusk. Nat, you'll tail him from half a block back. This will go on until he's caught. Got it?" Fury asked

"Crystal clear. When are we to move in?" Nat asked him.

"We have it all ready for you- four bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and kitchen. It's not huge, but it will work. You each have a daughter," Fury glanced at the paperwork, "America Rogers and Katya Barton-Romanoff?"

"Yes. They're the same age, and they get along just fine," Steve answered.

"Good. It might be a while that you're here- your bills will be paid for at this apartment, and the only thing you'll need to take care of is food. Come check in with us twice a week, and give us reports daily via emails. Sound good?"

"Definitely. Thank you for this opportunity, Chief," Steve was genuinely grateful- all his bills paid for? Brooklyn Heights? A chance to get some credit in the force? It was a dream come true, even if it meant he had to find the Slasher. He could definitely deal with some killer, and even if he couldn't, Nat would be right by his side to take the psycho down.

"Ready to move in?" Nat asked, brushing his arm when Fury had left the room, wearing that signature smirk of hers.

"Definitely. Think the girls'll like it?"

"When has Kate not liked anything?"

After picking the girls up from daycare and gathering their few meager belongings, Steve and Nat went to the address that Fury's next-in-command, Maria Hill, had texted Steve.

It was a beautiful old building, with around seven stories. A family was walking out of the front door as they pulled up, the little boy on his father's shoulders. Steve watched, his heart sinking a bit. He had wanted that life with Peggy- Him, Meri, Peggy, and maybe a dog. Peggy had always wanted greater things, it was stupid of Steve to believe that Peggy would ever settle for a life with him.

Steve parked the SUV in a designated spot- 3B1. 3B2 was Nat's- she had been following him here, and he watched her pull her Volkswagen Jetta into the space next to his. She hopped out of the car, grabbed Kate from the backseat, and pulled two suitcases from the trunk.

"That's all you've got?" Steve asked, pulling Meri out of her carseat. He had his own suitcase, Meri's, and a few boxes of pictures, silverware, plates, linens, and knick knacks he liked to keep around. 

"No, Alexi is bringing the rest of my boxes and things later tonight. He also has a lot of Kate's clothes and toys, so he'll bring them as well." Alexi Shostakov was Nat's ex-husband and close friend, who always had an extra bag of Kate's things lying around. Alexi wasn't Kate's father, though- Nat's current boyfriend, Clint, was. They had been together for five years, but Clint wasn't one for marriage, after his first and last one hadn't worked out. He still visited his three other kids, Callum, Lewis and Nicole, every week, and they loved Kate and Nat to death.

"What time?" Steve asked, grabbing America's suitcase.

"Seven or eight, depends on what time my father lets him off work," Nat said, a hint of annoyance lingering on the word 'father'. She resented her father, not only for his mob ties, but for the way he had overworked Alexi after the divorce. It had been seven years, and Ivan had never completely forgiven Alexi.

"Works for me. Wanna go get settled?"

"Anything for you," she said, dragging her suitcase to the door. There were only three apartments on each floor, and 'Rogers-Romanoff' was already placed in the buzzer system, probably courtesy of Fury. The two other names were handwritten, unlike theirs- 'Barnes' was written in loopy letters and had a smiley face next to it, and 'Stark' was hastily scribbled in red pen. The group of four boarded the elevator that was just inside the building, and Steve pressed the button for floor 3. America, who had previously been asleep, yawned and blinked at Steve, her baby blues still hazy with sleep. She giggled and looked around, trying to wake herself up a bit more.

"Daddy, where are we?" she asked, her voice sweet as sugar, like it always was.

"We're moving, Meri, to a really nice place, and Aunt Nat and Kate are gonna move in with us, too," Steve whispered to her, as Kate was still asleep and the elevator echoed.

"Really?" America squeaked, her eyes lighting up, "are you for real, Daddy?" Steve chuckled and nodded. America giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" Nat looked over at her best friend and his daughter and sighed in content. She couldn't help but hope this arrangement went on for longer than the case lasted- she missed seeing Steve for most meals and training classes. He was one of the few people that hadn't let her down, and she was very fond of him and America.

As the elevator opened, Steve stepped out, unaware of his surroundings. He walked right into the man standing in front of the opening door, effectively knocking the stranger's and his own luggage out of their hands.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all, I am so sorry!" Steve cried, setting America down and helping the stranger pic up his bags. The man chuckled and made eye contact with Steve. His face turned from one of good nature to one of shock.

"Steve?"

"Bucky?"


	2. 02

Steve stared at the man in front of him in awe- he’d last seen Bucky six years ago, before he’d even met America’s mom. Bucky, in fact, was the reason that Steve had started seeing Peggy. They’d been childhood best friends turned high school sweethearts. The first acknowledged their feelings for each other at age fifteen, and had stayed together all through high school, until Bucky had disappeared seven years ago. The year after that, Steve had met Peggy, and they’d hit it off, leaving him with his daughter.  
“I can’t believe it’s you,” Bucky whispered, reaching out to Steve. Steve turned away, picking America up.  
“It’s me. I live here now; do you?” Steve asked, his voice noticeably harder than before. Bucky looked puzzled, but nodded. Natasha stepped in, blocking Bucky from Steve, cradling Kate in her arms.  
“Hi, I’m Nat. You know my Steve?” she asked, a gracious smile on her face. Bucky’s face fell when Natasha said the word ‘my’.   
“We used to-”  
“Yeah, I used to know him, a long time ago. Before Meri.” Steve stated, stroking America’s hair.  
“You have a kid?”  
“Yes. America. She’s three,”  
“She’s beautiful- looks just like you,” Bucky’s voice was shaken as he glanced at Kate, “Is she yours, too?”  
“No, Kate’s dad and I aren’t together anymore, but he stops by quite often.” Nat informed him.  
Bucky was slightly trembling, and gazing at America and Steve. Natasha could sense the awkwardness in the air, and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him into the elevator.  
“It was so nice for me to meet you, Bucky! Call us if you need sugar or something!” Natasha called as the elevator doors closed. Bucky murmured something, staring wistfully at Steve, who had to look away. Bucky watched the elevator doors close, and kept on watching them for a minute to two, in hopes that Steve might emerge from them, sweeping Bucky off his feet like he had done when they were fifteen. Of course, Steve did not emerge from the elevator and pronounce his love for Bucky; instead, he began setting up his apartment with Natasha.  
“That’s THE Bucky? The one that left in the middle of the night, not even leaving a note?” Nat asked once they were in the apartment. Steve grimaced.  
“Yeah, I thought I’d never have to see him again once he ripped my heart out of my chest and brought it with him, wherever he went. I thought this would be the perfect apartment; not so much now that my ex is living downstairs.”  
“Steve, this is your perfect chance to get answers!” Nat exclaimed, “You can tell him that you’ll meet him for coffee, and pry every detail about why he left from him!”  
“And get attached again? No thanks. I’ve had the person I loved walk away twice, I can’t risk that kind of heartbreak again.”   
“But you’ll get answers as to why he walked away, you won’t have to wonder anymore!”  
“I know the answer! I was small and weak and not enough for him. He was the sun and I wasn’t bright enough to keep up with him, so he left me behind and found greater things. I don’t need to hear it coming from him, Nat.”   
Natasha looked at her best friend and sighed. He had been genuinely heartbroken about Bucky leaving, and he was still not exactly the same as he was before Bucky left.  
“He could’ve left for another reason, Steve. Plus, if he tries to make a move on you, you technically have a live-in girlfriend that can and will kick his ass.” Steve laughed at that. Bucky could hold his own in a fight, but Natasha was a much more skilled fighter than him.   
“Fine, if I see him again, I’ll ask him to get coffee with me. No more than that, all right? I don’t want to deal with him once we’ve left this apartment,’” Steve muttered, picking up a lamp from one of the boxes that already littered their floor. The apartment was already fully furnished, courtesy to the NYPD, but Steve wanted to add a homey touch to it- he didn’t know how long they’d be staying.  
Nat smiled sweetly at him, and put Kate down. Steve did the same with America, who ran off to play with her friend. Steve sighed and put the lamp down on an end table. He started rummaging through the boxes and pulled out a small picture that's curled at the edge from age.  
“This is Bucky and I at age seventeen- do you see why he left me?” Steve asked, holding the photo out to Natasha. She took it and ran her finger over it. Steve was much smaller; he was frail and thin, but the smile on his face could’ve made flowers grow. Bucky was grinning at him, his eyes full of love and compassion. Natasha couldn’t imagine how that boy, so full of love, could have left Steve just three years after that photo was taken.  
“No, I don’t. You made him happy, he wouldn’t have left you without a choice,” Natasha said softly, just as someone began knocking on the door. Steve raised his eyebrows at he, and opened the door to see Alexi, who grinned at him.  
“Ah, Steve!” Alexi drew him into a bear hug, clapping him on the back.  
“Alexi, how nice to see you,” Steve replied politely. Alexi walked over to Natasha, pulling her into a hug. She smiled fondly at him, and ruffled his hair.  
“I have Katya’s things,” he said, dropping a bag of Kate’s toys and clothes on the couch, “If you want them for the new home.”  
Natasha picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. It was huge, and Steve didn’t think that Nat had brought half as many toys as Alexi had.  
“Thank you, Деточка. Katy will be so glad you brought them back for her.” Nat smile at him, and motioned for him to sit down. He did as told.  
“So, Steve, are you treating my Natalia well?” Alexi asked. Steve laughed and nodded.  
“Oh, absolutely, sir. She’s the best partner a guy can get,” he told Alexi.   
“Yeah, I didn't know it was even possible for your partner to interfere with your old flames,” Nat added, sitting next to Alexi on the couch.  
“Old flame, eh?” Alexi asked, a grin on his face. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Sadly, Nat is forcing me to talk to my ex, who I haven't seen in seven years,” Steve told Alexi, who laughed.  
“That is when Natalia and I divorced!” he exclaimed.  
“Yeah, he lives on our floor, so Steve has to get some answers from him,” Nat told Alexi.  
“What answers?” he asked, looking to Steve, who sighed. Natasha told Alexi the story of what happened- Bucky leaving, Steve meeting Peggy, Peggy getting pregnant and leaving, up to Steve joining the NYPD. Steve had never considered his life interesting until it was told by Nat.  
“Steve, you must know why he left! You cannot let it bother you any longer- it has been seven years already!” Alexi proclaimed.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll ask him to coffee the next time I see him,” Steve sighed. Alexi grinned.  
“No, leave a note on his door- look on the mailboxes to find his name and see what apartment is his, and leave a note!” Alexi told Steve.  
“He’s 3A- I saw his name on the buzzer. Write a note for him, Steve.” Natasha said. Steve knew it wasn’t a question, so he began writing a letter.

Bucky,  
I want us to catch up sometime this week. I’m working from home currently, so I’m free any time after 9 (when America’s at daycare). Call me.

Steve

He left his number beneath his name, and handed it to Natasha, who gave him a quizzical look.  
“Oh no, I’m not leaving it for him- thats on you.” she stated, handing it back to him. He sighed dramatically and grabbed the roll of tape from inside a box.  
“You’re the worst,” he called back to Nat before closing the door. Inside, Nat and Alexi started laughing. “Such children,” he muttered, walking over to Bucky’s door.  
He was about to tape the note on Bucky’s door when he realized he could just knock. Taking in a deep breath, he tentatively rapped his knuckles on the door. Bucky yelled something from inside, and Steve heard him run to the door. Once he opened it, Steve realized just how different he looked.  
Bucky’s formerly short hair had grown out and now almost reached his shoulders. There were dark bags under his eyes, and stubble had grown along his jaw. Probably the biggest difference, though, was the metal arm.  
“Steve- didn’t think I'd ever see you knocking on my door,” Bucky stated, looking somewhat nervous.  
“Yeah, I didn't think I’d ever find your front door,” Steve retorted quietly. Bucky looked down at his feet. “I want to catch up over coffee some day this week. I’m always free- I work from home, and America and Kate go to daycare from nine to five.”  
“Wouldn’t your girlfriend be upset about that?” Bucky asked, looking up.  
“Nat- she actually asked me to come here and ask to talk.” Steve replied.  
“Oh. How about tomorrow, at ten?” Bucky asked.  
“That’ll work fine. Starbucks, down the road?”  
“Sure. I’ll see you then.” Steve turned to walk back to his apartment, but Bucky called out one last thing.  
“I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Деточка means honey, its the sentiment Nat calls Alexi! Thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Much love, Jules


End file.
